Your Mine 4ever
by MusikMastr
Summary: Naruto is having trouble again but his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha is there to help him. They are not ninja in this fanfic and there is a sad beginning but a lemon scene in later chapters. WARNING:OOC-ness SASUNARU
1. My Sasuke

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Now onto the story!

WARNING:OOC-ness

This is boyXboy don't like don't read!

* * *

Narutos POV:

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 16 years old. I'm also the object of Sasuke Uchihas' affection. We've been going out for a month now. All our friends were shocked at first to hear that we were gay but they grew to accept and congratulate us. Even Sakura and Ino moved on and are now with Lee and Sai. Hinata had a hard time adjusting considering she was head over heels in love with me. But now she's with Kiba and they make a pretty good couple.

While I'm on the subject, I'll explain who's dating who. It's Sakura & Lee, Ino & Sai, Hinata & Kiba, TenTen & Neji, Temari & Shikamaru, and of course me & Sasuke.

May ~Monday at school~

I was walking to school when I spotted Sasuke, I called out to him of course. "Hey Sasuke!" He turned and gave me his prize winning Uchiha smirk before replying. "Hey Dobe, I missed you." Then he pulled me in close for a gentle kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet yet it still makes my heart flutter. "Sasuke." I blushed crimson. "Let's get to class before we're late." he told me as we started walking hand in hand.

Everyone knows about our relationship but some of the guys in school hate me because I'm gay and Sasukes' Fan Girls hate me for stealing 'their Sasuke-kun'. That's not true, he is MY Sasuke-kun, not theirs. Next time they approach me, I'll make sure they realize that. Yeah, whenever Sasuke leaves my side they come and push me around, and say I'm a dirty gay boy not worthy of Sasuke. They never leave bruises because they don't want Sasuke to find out and kill them.

After school was over though, everything changed.

I was walking with Sasuke away from school when he said "Hey I'm going to go to the store for groceries, go on ahead to my place, okay baby?" Yeah, sure see you later!" I told him before giving him a kiss and I started walking away.

I was walking down the street towards Sasukes' house down a nearly deserted road when the men who hated me showed up. They smirked and then pushed me into a nearby alley. They pushed me up against the wall and spoke softly so no one passing by would see or hear them. Their leader said "Hey Naruto, where's your _boyfriend__, _huh?" "H-He went to get groceries, w-why?" I replied, trying not to sound scared but failing. "Good," he said smirking, "Because we want to have a little fun with you, okay little gay boy?"

Then, they attacked. There was the leader and two other men, all probably 18 or 19. They all whispered insults, like 'dirty gay boy' or 'man whore' and other horrible things. They'd push me down causing me to get cuts on my exposed skin, then pick me up and slam me against the wall. They'd punch and kick me over and over again.

When they were done and satisfied with my bruised and bloodied body, they left. I couldn't move a muscle and didn't have the strength to scream out, so I just laid there on the ground, crying and wishing Sasuke was with me. Then like a miracle, I heard someone run towards me and recognized the voice calling my name as Sasukes'. I was so happy he found me, the last thing I remember is seeing Sasuke with a tear running down his cheek before I passed out.

* * *

Please Read and Review! No Flagging! This is my first real fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. I also want to thank **animeawsomeness209** for your support in writing this! You rock!


	2. My Naruto

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Now onto the story!

WARNING" Sasuke might be a little OOC.

This is boyXboy don't like don't read!

* * *

Sasukes POV:

When I saw Naruto lying there without moving, I couldn't believe it. I felt a tear slip by as I ran towards him, feeling nothing but rage for whoever did this. When I find out who it is I'll make then regret ever have laying a finger on MY Naruto. But as I called his name I could feel a slight pulse. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the hospital.

When we got there I was so worried, Naruto wasn't speaking and he was barely breathing. He's told me about what people say and that it doesn't bother him. He also said that no one tried to hurt him where it'd leave marks because they were scared of what I'd do to them. I don't blame them for being scared, if I was in their shoes I'd be scared too. I don't hardly ever leave his side for than 5 minutes at most so no one even had the chance to hurt him.

Doctor Kabuto came out and told me "Naruto Uzumaki will be fine, he just needs rest. We have him hooked up to a machine to help with his breathing while he sleeps. We gave him a blood transfusion to get some of the necessary blood back into him. His blood cells reproduce at a faster rate than normal though so it didn't take a lot. He heals remarkably fast, and in this case it's a good thing. I won't ask what happened but no school for at least 2 days." "Okay, can he go home yet?" I asked. "Yes, as soon as he wakes up we'll take away the breathing machine and he can leave. You're welcome to wait in the room." Doctor Kabuto told me. "Thank you." I replied.

I went into the room and sighed as I saw the breathing machine. I sat by his side in a nearby chair, talking to him even though he was still unconscious. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Naruto. But don't worry, we'll go out for ramen when you wake up." I chuckled a little at how much he loves ramen. "I won't ever let this happen again though, so don't worry. I promise on my life that no one will ever hurt you like this again. I love you Naruto-kun."

* * *

Please Read and Review! NO FLAGGING!

I'm sorry to all you people who know about medical care. Please don't let this offend you, I know nothing about this stuff. If I made a mistake I'm sorry.

Thanks to pierce-the-soul-867 for making me want to post this early and giving me the confidence to post it at all.

Thanks again to animeawsomeness209 for your support in writing this. Your AWESOME!


	3. Sasuke-kun is Mine

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Characters are a little OOC.

This is boyXboy don't like don't read!

* * *

Narutos POV:

_I love you Naruto-kun._

That's Sasuke's voice. So I'm not dead then, that's good. My head and body hurt like hell though. I need to wake up. Uh, it's so bright in here. "Turn off the light Sasuke-kun" I said groggily. "You're awake! I'm so relieved Naruto-kun!" Sasuke said with relief clear in his eyes. "Yeah me too Sasuke-kun. But I hurt like hell and I'm hungry." I said with a hint of whininess in my voice and a small smile. "Okay then let's go get some Ichiraku ramen then." Sasuke said with a smile. "Yay let's go! Oh and I almost forgot! I love you too Sasuke-kun!" I said with a goofy grin on my face, practically bouncing up and down, getting so excited to go eat some ramen.

Sasuke helped me walk there and back to his house. Somehow he managed to carry me and the groceries both to the hospital so we didn't have to get more. When we got back he set the groceries down to put up later and helped me to the couch so I could sit down.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." I told him softly. "For what?" Sasuke replied confused. "For saving me earlier, I'm glad you found me." I replied. "Of course, there's no need to thank me. I'm just glad you're okay now." Sasuke said. "Me too. I don't know why they did what they did. I guess they've decided to take it to the next level." I said. "Yeah well, it's not going to happen again, I promise you that Naruto-kun." He said with a voice so serious it scared me.

~Tuesday morning at Sasukes' house~

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, I have to go to school!" I whined. "No Dobe. The doctor said no school for _at_ _least _2 days." Sasuke argued back. "Yeah but I'm already an idiot, if I don't go to school I'll just get even stupider!" I argued, blushing at what I just called myself. "I'll bring your work home and teach you." Sasuke said. He sure puts up a good argument. Must get it from Itachi, Itachi's going to law school after all. "I want to see my friends too." I replied. Ha, take that Uchiha! Sasuke must be giving up because he just sighed. "Fine but DON'T leave my side, ok?" He asked. "Okay Sasuke-kun, Thank you!" I replied before we finished getting ready.

~At school~

Sasuke wasn't lying about staying by his side. He never let me go more than a yard away from him. He even came with me to the restroom! I know he cares about me but this is too much. I didn't think he was this serious. But I guess it's okay since no one dared approach me. Because of what happened in the alley yesterday, I have to wear a lot of bandages so I'm not especially good-looking right now. Bu no one asked questions at least. Let's keep it that way.

But of course that won't happen.

"What happened Naruto?" Sakura asked a little worried. "Oh it's nothing Sakura." I told her as naturally as I could. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse, or home maybe? You look like you're in pretty bad shape right now." She replied. "No I'm fine I uh, fell down the stairs." I said while scratching my head nervously. "Quit lying Naruto, something happened, just tell me already." She said persistently. "Yeah come on Naruto-kun, just tell her, it's alright." Sasuke said. "Oh alright then I guess so, just keep it to yourself, okay Sakura?" I asked her. "Okay I won't tell anyone, I promise." She replied. Then I told her and Sasuke what happened. Sasuke tightened his hold on me while Sakura just said in a half horrified half angered tone "Oh my, I can't believe they did that to you, how cruel and unfair!" "Yeah but it doesn't matter, it's over and Sasuke-kun's by my side so I'll be okay." I told her smiling. "That's right Naruto-kun, and I'll never leave your side again, I swear on my life." Sasuke said.

Then we finished school and went to Sasuke-kuns house.

~At Sasukes' house~

"Hey Naruto-kun, move in with me." Sasuke asked calmly. "W-What! Why so soon, we've only been dating a month!" I practically yelled at him, too surprised and embarrassed to talk calmly and stop myself from blushing. "Please Naruto-kun, I just don't want you living alone now that people are getting bolder. Besides, I said I'd never leave your side, but your place is too small for more than one person." He said gently, still calm about this all. "I guess I could, but are you sure? I'll just take up more room and-" But I got interrupted by Sasuke saying "I'm positive besides, it'll save you money since you won't have to spend your parents inheritance on bills. Itachi's paying bills with the money he gets from work as well as our parents' inheritance. Speaking of Itachi, he should be back in a few weeks." "Is it really ok that I stay here then, if Itachi is coming back soon?" I asked. "Of course it is! Besides, I don't care what Itachi says, you're staying whether he likes it or not!" Sasuke said so confidently it scares me. "Fine then, help me get my stuff then." I said, as we both smiled at each other.

~Later that night~

It's a good thing I don't have a lot of stuff. It didn't take too long to get my stuff moved, especially since we got Lee, Sai, and Kiba to help us. They didn't seem to mind and said they didn't care about why. But I could tell that they just didn't want to ask why afraid that it had something to do with my injuries. We ate the dinner Sasuke made and we took our baths before going to bed.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked me while I was lying in my bed in the guest room. "Yeah of course, I'm glad I'm here with you." I replied. "Good, I'm glad you're happy. You know, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to share my bed. It being bigger and softer than yours." He told me with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. "Well I have a feeling that's not the only reason for you wanting me to share your bed and that reason isn't very innocent." I said. "What do you mean? You're my boyfriend, I just thought maybe you'd like to sleep in a bigger and softer bed next to me, that's all." He said a little too innocently compared to his lustful and mischievous eyes. "Yeah, so you say" I tell him. "It's the truth, so is it a no then? He said sadly. I couldn't help but sigh and say "Fine, but if you try anything I go back to my room, got it?" "Of course." Sasuke-kun said with a mischievous smirk. I rolled my eyes before getting up and going to Sasuke room. I laid there facing away from him, praying he wouldn't try anything because we had school tomorrow and I'm still a little sore from the alley fight. "Goodnight Naruto-kun, I love you." Sasuke-kun said. I was surprised but I replied "Goodnight, and I love you too Sasuke-kun." It was going to be a goodnight for once, all because it's with MY Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Please Read and Review! NO FLAGGING!

And once again thank you animeawesomeness209 for your support. You're the best!


	4. Naruto-kun is Mine

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS

WARNING: OOC-ness

This is boyXboy don't like don't read!

LEMON WARNING

* * *

Sasukes POV:

~Wednesday at school~

That night and this morning went well. I didn't try anything as I promised. I could tell he was still sore from the fight and he wouldn't be able to walk when I'm through with him. So I let him be, until Friday night at least. When Friday night comes, I hope he's prepared to go hoarse. He'll be screaming my name so loud everyone in town will know that Naruto is MY Dobe and no one else can touch him. So I'll wait. But it's really hard to do when he looks so cute and ravish able.

We went through the day quickly and went home to prepare dinner and watch a movie. Naruto picked a romantic comedy. Not that I minded since I'd be watching him the whole time, thinking about the best way to go about Friday. Naruto seemed to be pretty well healed as well thankfully. After our baths I asked him "Do you want to sleep with me again." Naruto replied "I would love to, I'll sleep with you every night from now on if that's what you want." I told him "I would love it if you did Naruto." Then we went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

~Friday at 8:00 in our house~

Well yesterday and today went well. We went to school, came home, ate, and took our baths. Only tonight, instead of sleeping I plan to claim Naruto-kun as MINE completely. So when we laid down to go to bed, I turned to face Naruto. By this time he's completely healed, no bandages or anything. It's not a school night either. Everything's perfect.

So I turned and put my arms around him, then I nuzzled his neck with my nose, cuddling him like he likes. "Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?" he asked me. "Come on Naruto, it's not a school night and your completely healed. Let's _do it_ tonight. I want to show just how much I love you." I told him. He sighed while blushing and replied "Fine. Actually, I was waiting for you to bring it up again since you knew I was completely healed." "Don't worry I think you'll enjoy this almost as much as I will. I'll be gentle so just relax. I can't hurt you too much so soon after you got better after all. That wouldn't be very good." I said as I smirked my infamous Uchiha smirk. "Now, let the fun begin."

I rolled on top of him, watching as a surprised and shocked look crossed his face before turning into a smile of happiness. I trailed my hand down his torso. We don't wear our shirts or pants to bed, just our boxers, thankfully. I felt his warm tan skin under my fingers. Only every place I touched felt like it was on fire. My hand played with his already hard nipples while I kissed him with a passion he's never seen before. I nibbled on his earlobe before kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving hickeys on his skin, proving to everyone that Naruto-kun belongs to ME and ME alone.

When I was done kissing his neck I moved down to his nipples, still hard. While my right hand continued playing with his left nipple, my mouth started to lick and play with his right nipple. Swirling it with my tongue before softly flicking it a couple of times. Then I switched nipples and repeated the motions.

Then I started pulling Narutos' boxers as he did the same to me. I chuckled when I saw a small dark tint in his boxers. "So wet already Naruto-kun?" I said. "S-Shut up teme, it's your fault!" Naruto stammered, blushing like the idiot he was. I rubbed Naruto through his boxers while saying "So you like that, huh, Naruto-kun? You're so hard, I can feel it." Then I pulled off his boxers and threw them somewhere in the room before doing the same to mine.

I felt down his body, stopping on his abdomen. "Tell me, what do you want Na-ru-to-kun?" I lightly ran a finger over his hardened cock, teasing him as I asked him. "I-I want…you…i-inside of me…please!" Naruto-kun pleaded. I grinned before going lower, staring right at his hard cock. Then all of a sudden I took him into my mouth as far as I could go without deep-throating him. "Ahh! Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Naruto moaned, quite loudly. He kept moaning my name every time I took another inch in. It got to the point where I was deep-throating him. Then I took him almost all the way out and started licking the head of his still erect cock. I swirled my tongue around his slit and then I sucked the tip a little before letting go with a pop. I placed one small kiss on the tip before smiling at Naruto, who was moaning my name so loud the entire time I though he would wake the dead.

I went to his lips and lightly kissed him. Then I brought three fingers to his mouth and told Naruto "Suck." He did as instructed-and Oh Lord did it feel good-before I brought them to his entrance. I pushed in one finger past Narutos' tight hole before adding another, making Narutos' breath hitch. I pushed them in and out a few times before doing a scissoring motion. Then I added the last finger, making Naruto moan. I repeated the motions for a few minutes, letting Naruto get used to the feeling. "Sas-Sasuke," Naruto stuttered "H-Hurry…and p-put it…in, ahh!" "Anything for you Naruto-kun." I said in a sexy voice making him shiver and blush more if possible.

I pushed his knees inward toward his chest so I could go as deep as possible. Then I positioned my own erect cock at Narutos' entrance. "Ready Naruto-kun?" I asked. Naruto managed a slight nod. I pushed in halfway. "Ahh Sa-Sasuke! It hurts!" Naruto yelled. "I know, I know. It'll feel good in a minute, I promise." I said trying to calm him down and get him to relax. I pushed in all the way, I grunted a little while Naruto yelled again. I thrusted a little, in slow movements so Naruto could get used to my size. Then he started moaning a little, signaling me to move. I moved, pulling out a little before pushing in again.

"Ah…ah S-Sasuke-kun! Right there! A-Again!" Naruto yelled as he clutched tight to me. Burying his hands in my hair while pulling me closer. I pulled out and slammed back in, hitting his prostate dead on. "Ahhh S-Sasuke-kun! More, harder, please… go faster!" He yelled again. I thrusted in and out over and over again, going as hard and fast as I could. Listening to those beautiful sounds escape his mouth while a few moans and grunts escaped mine as well. While thrusting, I started stroking Narutos' cock in time with my thrusts. After a while we both reached our climax. "SASUKE-KUN!" "NARUTO-KUN!" We yelled simultaneously as I spilled my seed into Naruto up to the brim while his seed spilled onto our stomachs.

I pulled out letting the excess cum drip down Narutos' thighs. I laid down next to Naruto before draping my arm over his chest, pulling him closer to me before covering us up with the blanket. "Naruto-kun. I love you so much." I said softly and sweetly to my blonde lover. "I love you too Sasuke-kun." Naruto replied before snuggling up close to me. We quickly fell asleep due to exhaustion.

* * *

Please Read and Review! NO FLAGGING!

Once again thanks to animeawesomeness209 for your support!

Thanks to you as well Mrs. Morpheus for listening to me rant and everything else I talked about, Your Amazing!


	5. Together 4ever

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Now onto the story!

WARNING:OOC-ness

This is boyXboy don't like don't read!

* * *

Narutos POV:

~Monday walking the streets of Konoha at 7:00 pm~

Well today at school, Sasuke held an assembly and told the entire school "If you ever lay a single finger on MY Naruto, I will personally kill you in the most painful way you can think of, but times that by 10." Everyone gulped as he continued. "Not only that, I'll make sure no one can find the bodies let alone recognize them as anything human. So I won't be caught and even if I was held as a suspect, Itachi will be my lawyer and he can put up one hell of a fight! He will win it too." He wasn't yelling but he was talking with such menace that everybody was too scared to talk back. You would've though he was planning on killing them right then and there with how many death glares he sent at them. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked. Everyone replied in perfect unison "Y-Yes sir!" "Good, now let's get going Naruto." He told me as I replied with "Okay, let's go then."

When we got home we saw that Itachi was there. Sasuke explained that I was staying there and why. We told him about our relationship together and he congratulated us. He didn't seem grossed out or anything, he seemed genuinely happy for us. He did say one thing to us though. "If I lose any sleep because of you two, I'm kicking _both_ of you out." We both blushed at what he meant before taking a walk.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Sasuke said as we held hands and walked across the bridge towards the park. "I love you too Sasuke-kun." I replied. "I always have and I always will. We belong to each other and no one else." "That's right because you're MY Naruto-kun." He said. "Yes and you are MY Sasuke-kun. Forever. Those Fan Girls better back off." I replied before smiling as we continued our walk. Then he chuckled "You jealous of a few girls Usuratonkachi?" "What! No of course not. Don't be ridiculous teme." I replied.

I won't ever give him up. No matter what.

THE END!

* * *

Please Read and Review! No Flagging!

Thank you animeawesomeness209 and Mrs. Morpheus for you continued support! Your both amazing people!


End file.
